Infinite Stratos: Ichika's Revelations
by Ancient Sith Tulak Hord
Summary: Ichika gets tired of his treatment. He decides that enough is enough and makes a plan to leave the IS Academy. Knowing that he is the only mail IS pilot alive decides to leave at night. He travels to Kyoto finding a letter that hints of his hidden origins of him and his families secrets and Origins. No longer being hindered by his suppose friends and Sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Ichika's Revelation**

**Well another test if I'm not lazy and busy with so many other things. I'm aware of the flaws but will fix them at some other point.**

* * *

Ichika got up from his bed, feeling quite tired, with some pain in his chest. He felt very angry, having to actually need some time to think. As he was about go into his thoughts, he heard a loud knock on his door. Ichika got up and open the door and moment he opened the door he was smacked by a binder.

"Why hell did you ditch class to sleep in?!"

First time, Ichika felt the urge just to hit Chifuyu, all the pain without any ounce of comfort was finally starting to flare out. Fortunately, or unfortunately Chifuyu met his eyes and saw something was very disturbing.

Chifuyu's thoughts. Did I just see a flare of hostility and malicious in his eyes? He looks like he's trying to restrain something bad from inside of him.

"Orimura-sensei I signed for a sick day".Ichika replied while restraining his anger.

"Very well Ichika you can take the day off". Chifuyu states.

As Ichika walks down the hall, Chifuyu follows him at a distance and sees a different type aura around that isn't so welcoming.

Something isn't right. I need to keep an eye on him, or his harem might not survive. Chifuyu's thought.

Evening

Chifuyu decides to stop following Ichika when time hit six thirty. Ichika was about to head into his room, when an IS fist hits side of his chest.

"Ichika where the hell were you all day!?". Houki was one the girls who were barely even nice to him despite being his first childhood friend.

What hell is wrong them? I've been a good supported friend and why does Chifuyu hit me? I've never failed accept for being kidnapped. They always hit me! Like some puppy or some damn dog that needs to be disciplined. They never acknowledge how I felt or how I always been there to befriend them. When I'm in pain it's like to them, no comfort of words of encouragement. They either deny or refuse to realize how hard it is for the only man in a school filled with women! I'm always taken for granted by Chifuyu, yet no "thank you" or hugs or even a pat on the back or word of comfort. Dan had to help me pull myself back together mentally after Chifuyu "rescued" me from phantom task, she didn't write call or even email me! Not a single ounce of contact from my suppose sister. So, these are my suppose family and friends. I'm viewed as an errand boy a pet. I'm!

Ichika began to remember all the pain, neglect, and total lack of friendship and family and most importantly love from these women have brought. He finally had enough and made a plan to leave and to never return again. Good thing the weekend is about to start. Ichika stands up and turns around to stare in the eyes of his suppose "friends" but only they see a very terrifying demented glare that forces them to take a few steps back.

"Ichika...where have you been?". All the girls say with a level off fear never seeing Ichika actually mad.

Chifuyu

Chifuyu in her dorm drinking a beer when she feels a dark malicious aura. This was the results of Ichika's tolerance reaching their end. Then in one moment it was gone.

OH NO I NEED TO CHECK ON HIM! Chifuyu thoughts.

Back with Ichika

Ichika stood there with a very dark demented look for some time and then it disappears. Ichika looks at the girls with a unreadable expression.

"Ichika is so". Houki is cut off by Ichika's disturb calm voice.

"_I'm fine Houki just stressed out the moment so I will need sometime for myself"._ The way Ichika says that is so cold that it could freeze hell over a hundred times. THis causes a chill to run down the girl's spines.

The moment they come to their senses he Ichika says "Night" and closes and locks (barricade) the door.

The girls all look at each other and decides to leave him alone after complaining about Ichika's bad behavior.

"What are you all doing in the hallway?". Chifuyu asked "demanded".

"We were wondering where Ichika's been all day?". The girl's reply.

After the girl's head to their rooms Chifuyu walks back to her dorm the stops to look back at Ichika's door but goes to her room.

Inside Ichika's Room

As Ichika decides to go to bed at seven. In Ichika's subconsciousness, he's sitting with Byakushiki.

"Your telling me that we were never really compatible as partners". States that fact to Byakushiki. As the IS si looks at Ichika apologetically.

[Correct we were never truly compatible cause the rigidness in they we try to fight together]. Once Byakushiki answers Ichika. He calmly gets up and starts ending their fragile connection.

"Goodbye Byakushiki this will be the last time you see". Once Ichika says that the subconsciousness goes black ending their connection.

"Saturday 11pm"

It's finally time for me leave this place. There's no going back. Ichika shuts down the surveillance and security system for an hour allowing him to head to his apartment. Once Ichika's out of the IS academy area. He reaches his apartment avoiding any surveillance taking an hour.

"Huh finally free from that place". Ichika smiles knowing that no one notice his disappearance. He decides to rest and to pack up the things in his apartment that Chifuyu was unaware about. Ichika knowing that most of the things in Chifuyu's house that were in his room had tracking devices so he leaves his cellphone that Chifuyu gives him.

One last thought passes through Ichika's mind before he falls asleep. I'll discover sevrets about who my family is.

* * *

**I'm gonna do some looking into other anime's and Japanese lore. **

**I read an Inifinte Stratos fanfic on Wattpad called Ichika's Loss. The idea is after fighting Madoka there's an explosion that temporarily disables Ichika's IS. In that story Maya tells them the chance that Ichika is dead. His harem leaves to mourn his death and Chifuyu breaks down.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Houki POV**

Houki currently after waking up early and after showering leaves her dorm room to do some early morning kendo training and is heading to Ichika's room getting him up to train with her. As Houki nears Ichika's room she feels somethings not right but brushes it off.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Ichika it's time to get up for morning training". Houki saids after knocking on his door, but there's know reply. Frown appears on her face and she tries again.

"Ichika it's time to get up for morning training now!"Houki raises her voice and after no reply she decides to leave with one thought. Maybe he's already at the kendo room. Houki heads to the kendo finds no one there and continues to search for her friend Ichika.

Houki runs into the rest her friends/rivals. "Hey have any of seen Ichika cause I can't seem to find him?" Houki ask them. The others look at each other quickly and respond.

"I haven't seen Ichika". Rin replies with a frown appearing. "He's probably feeling some random hussy". Rin comments

"No I haven't seen my wife anywhere". Laura replies with a calm expression.

"I haven't seen Ichika-san either"Cecilia states a similar reply. She looks over to Charlotte and ask "You haven't seen Ichika either?" Charlotte shakes her head negatively and replies.

"No I haven't seen Ichika since that incident yesterday". Charlotte looks at the other girls berings up an idea.

"Maybe Ichika is doing some upgrades to his IS or he's having Kanzashi help". Once Charlotte brings that up. Ichika's harem race to the IS tech room. Once they get to the tech room where Kanzashi is currently siting in a chair working on her IS. With her focus being completely on improving her IS.

"Kanzahi have you seen Ichika?". Kanzashi doesn't reply for a while and looks quickly at them and tells them a quiet "No"which some alomst barely hear. After that reply Kanzashi stands up and stretches and pulls up a blanket before covering herself and falls asleep silently.

Leaving the other girls speechless. When looking at Kanzashi Laura decides to bring up one person who can enter Ichika's room with no problem. "What about Tatenashi the student council president". Once Laura makes that comment. The Ichilka harem reach the student council president. Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in to see your sweet Onee-sama". Tatenashi notifies them. When all of the girls enter they all seem to be getting neverous feeling about there male friend isn't there. Tatenashi seeing there nerveous face. When looking at each of them Tatensahi makes a guess.

"Your all looking for Ichika-kun aren't you". Stating a fact. Once she saids that they look at her and Tatenashi replies with a shake of the head. "I haven't seen Ichika either, but what I do know he told me he wasn't feeling well". Once Tatenashi informs of that.

"Have any ever though of going to Orimura-sensei's office". With that statement the girls leave the student council office.

Chifuyu POV

Chifuyu just got back from doing her daily academy check. Making the sure everything in the academy is in order. When heading back to her office she sees her brothers friends. Only one thought that could be going through her head. What the hell could they want.

"Whay do you all want?". Chifuyu ask "demands" from the girls that know her brother what they want. The girls flintch from Chifuyu and nerveously look at each other. With Chifuyu losing her patients "Spit it out".

"Orimura-sensei have you seen Ichika, cause we looked everywhere and can't find him anywhere?" Once Houki ask the question Ichika about Ichika's whereabouts. Chifuyu eyes widen slightly. And a frown appears on her face "No I haven't seen Orimura".

Chifuyu turnsaround and starts heading to Ichika's room with Ichika's friends following. When they get to his room they find Tatenashi and Kanzashi inside his room. "What are doing here Sarashiki?". Chifuyu demands and see Tatenashi with a serious look on her face which is rare and as she looks around the room and then back at Chifuyu, and the other IS pilots Tatenashi comes to a conclusion that may cause a big impact to the Academy and the IS world.

"Ichika is gone". The moment those words left her leps Tatenashi had enough time to shove her sister out of the way and put her defence up when Chifuyu presses her against the wall. And then gives a death glare to Tatenashi.

"What! do you mean Ichika is gone!". Chifuyu demands with even more worry.

"He's gone and I investigated if their was any struggle or if he was kidnapped". Tatenashi answers. And this causes the other girls to freak out with Houki and Rin trying go through anything and find any hints. Laura balding her fist in fustration and Charlotte and Cecilia starting to cry.

Before anything could happen the IS Byakushiki hologram activates

[Greetings to all of you]

[To answer all your questions Ichika left the academy yesterday night]

[My former master and I weren't compatible]

"What do you mean that Ichika left". Chifuyu left.

[You must be his sister]

[He left and I hope he's happy and have a new life]

"Do you know here he is?". Chifuyu demands.

[Even if I did I have know obligation to tell you].

With that said Chifuyu leaves her brothers room with the other girls following her to the headmistress. "SLAM".

"Greyworth Orimura he's left the academy". Chifuyu tells the headmistress Greyworth. Greyworth appearance of a bewitching and overall intimidating woman with a carnivorous vibe and aura about her. She also has a curvaceous and buxom body perceiving it as a voluptuous stature.

She possess an ash-blonde hair extending up to her hips and also possesses an grey-colored eyes with a monocle on her left eye.

"Well isn't that a surprise". Greyworth stats with an amusing smile. But only seeing Chifuyu eyes glow uncontrollibly. Greyworth puts some documents about Ichika on her desk.

"Do you really know anything abouut your brother?". Greyworth questions Chifuyu with a smirk on her face with Chifuyu getting irratated.

"Are saying I don't know much about my own brother". Chifuyu stats with her aura flaring lightly of her body. Greyworth just laughs a little with Chifuyu's reaction.

"Well to me you really don't, look at this document about him". Once Greyworth tells Chifuyu who picks up the document and eyes are widening in complete shock.

[Orimura Ichika]

[GPA 5.0]

[IQ: 129]

[Honor Student]  
[High School Graduate]

"Not bad for a complete idiot right". Greyworth says seeing everyones reactions. With Chifuyu speechless. Once Chifuyu composes herself she ask.

"How is this possible I would've known". With Greyworth shaking her head at the lead teacher of the academy. And looks at Chifuyu with slight pity.

"This was the same time the world found out about his ability to use an IS". Greyworth stats and gestures the other girls to leave with some of them quit shock. Greywoth hands Chifuyu some scotch after the girls are gone and decides to talk to Chifuyu.

"Miss Orimura do you realizes that your brother survived the purge without you even being there and lived on his own without having any contact with you for 2 years". Greyworth goes over her documents with Chifuyu.

"Your brother talked to me several times about that he once thought of leaving a year after you left for Germany".The moment I said that to Chifuyu she tensed up and looks slightly scared.

"What do meen he said he might leave?". Chifuyu says with a shaky voice. Holding the cup with her hand shaking a little. Chifuyu stops for a second and continues "Ichika would never leave me". She states with a very concern look on her face.

"Well to be honest Ichika told me that he doesn't feel like he's your brother but a packmule to clean everything". With Greyworth explaining this to Chifuyu and for a moment the headmistress stops.

"What am I suppose to do now that Ichika's gone". Chifuyu states with a worried look. When Chifuyu goes through her memories she realizes something. "I succeeded in everything but the one person that is the world me I failed him mulitple times". Once Chifuyu says this with a look worry if Ichika will hate her.

"Chifuyu I'm not sure how to say this but there's been alot of damage done and the chances to fix this isn't that high" Greyworth explains to her and continues "If you want to fix this let your brother for once be his own perosn, he is an independent young bachelor". After stating that and calling Ichika a bachelor. Chifuyu reacts as Greyworth predicted.

Chifuyu reaction with her aura surrounding her points out a fact. "Ichika belongs to me and the few people I know has a chance is Tabane, Maya, and finally Natasha". With that fact pointed out Chifuyu plans to show Ichika that she does care. Chifuyu coninues "He's to young to have a relationship with any girl".

Once Chifuyu leaves Greyworth smiles and laughs out of amusement. "Time to cover for you Ichika". Greyworth places a false document of Ichika being on leave.

Ichika POV

In the city of Kyoto we find our protagonist in a high class cafe. With no one noticing the changes Ichika made to his appearence and wearing expensive reading glasses. His hair is done a similiar way (John Wick Chp2) when unkept. He's wearing a suit similar to (Fate Zero Emiya Kiritsugu). Currently getting his order of the japanese cuisine. As he's about to eat he senses a presence.

"Huh. Madoka I know your there". And from the shadows Madoka appears and approaches Ichika and sits accrose from him. With the youngest of the Orimura siblings siting across from Ichika both look each in the eyes with a lot of tension.

"So the information was true". Madoka states and continues. "You left IS academy and now your hear but I wonder why". After Madoka stops talking. Ichika's order is brought to his table the waitress looks at Ichika or as he's known by Ichijiro with a blush.

"Thank you and keep the change". After Ichika says that and sends the waitress a wink and sends the waitress on her way who has a massive blush. After that happens Ichika looks back at his sister and decides to get some answers.

"Madoka what do you want?". Ichika says with a calm cool voice. Ichika looks at his younger sister with a blank face that gives nothing away. And Madoka looks at him with amusement.

"Well I've been watching you and to be honest I'm suprise you finally decide to leave the Academy". Ichika after finishing his meal. Madoka finishes her cuisine that Ichika bought for himself.

"I'm being serious what do you want". Ichika ask again with a colder voice that sends pleasureble chills down Madoka's spine. For a moment Madoka composes herself and decides to answer his question.

"Well I want you to join Phantom Task". After Madoka finishes the whole entire room is filled with murdeous intent and Madoka feels like she's being suffocate and can't breath. In a moment it dissapears and with that Madoka stairs into her brothers eyes but she looks with some admiration.

"I have no intention of getting joining Phantom Task". Ichika says this with cold murdereous voice. After he says that to Madoka Ichika coninues. "I'm done with this, if you and Chifuyu want continue your venegence for each other then be my guest cause, I'm not getting involved". Once Ichika says this he gets up and leaves the cafe.

Madoka POV

I tried to follow him and he just dissapeared with no trace.

"Well Nii-san is gonna make this game very interesting". Once Madoka says this she uses a teleportation device. And comes face to face with Squall and Autum.

"I'm guessing he rejected your offer". Squall says with some amusement. She looks at Madoka. Who looks back at her but with a smile. "Yeah he rejected my offer but what makes it so interesting is he has no interest in getting involve". Madoka states this and continues.

"I believe his focus will be on discovering our family and clan". Madoka says with a smile and thinks about what Ichika will become when he has that knowledge. Knowing Ichika will reach his pontential and will continue to grow.

"So your brother isn't as innocent as he was pretending to be". Autum who finally speaks with a smile that could get any man flustered but that smile hides danger behind it. After Autum finish speaking Phantom Task number one assassin enters the meeting room.

Her appearence is a slim girl with long black hair. She wears a black yukata which is tied by a red obi around her waist. Her most interesting trait are her heterochromatic eyes: her right eye is blue and her left eye is purple.

"Yuroka your back from your mission". Squall who looks at the dangereous assassin. Yuroka doesn't answer and looks at Madoka and gets to the point. "So where is my belove master?". She ask Madoka with a smile that shows something dangereous. Madoka knowing she's talking about Ichika decides to answer.

"He rejected the offer, Ichika focus is probably to know about our family". Madoka answer like she talking about the weather.

"So he's going to actually try, that's good to know". Yuroka looks at Madoka and adds. "I'll be sure give my master what he desires". Yuroka says with a toan which Madoka glares at her "I would watch your tone Yuroka". Madoka with a cold voice tells her rival.

"I love that sweet voice of yours M,even when I hear you when imagine killing people with your brother". Yuroka says with several reaction with Squall and Autum looking at Madoka who has a smiles sadistically.

"You bitch". After that Madoka leaves the room leaving a giggling Yuroka and a amused Squall and Autum.

"Well M gets off on people like her brother when he shows power". Yuroka states and leaves as well to make plans.

* * *

**Well I'm gonna say M gets of on power and Chifuyu is just to overprotective. I'm looking at other things as well. Like Guilty Crown which is a good anime that I like watching. Maybe the Manga Kure-Nai or Black Bullet. Besides all that. **

**If you want make your own fic don't let others stop you. Sometimes before you can succeed you must fail to learn. I'm aware of the many faults in this story. Most likely cause I'm always out and about. **

**Well whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

8 Months Later

Chifuyu POV

It's been months since I last saw my brother Ichika. It's practically my faught for him leaving the Academy and now it's possible he may resent me for my lack of being there for him. But from Greyworth has told me he started second guessing if we were even family begin with.

"Huh I really f***ed up didn't I". Stating that to myself while looking at the picture of Ichika I now see his smile wasn't real but to appease me.

Maybe I was actually afraid that Ichika would turn out like our grandfather or mother and now I've pretty much handed Ichika to our family.

While I hold a picture of Ichika. "Maybe I shouldn't have kept you in the dark". I think for a bit. "Like me you hated being left in the dark and because of my stupidity this happened". I hear someone knock on my office door.

Knock, Knock,Knock

"Orimura-sensei Tabane wishes to speak with you in private". That was from Yamada who informs me.

"I'll be out in a minute". As I respond I put the picture of my brother away "Huh".

Under the Academy"

"Tabane what happened to you?" Chifuyu sees her friend sees she is using a floating chair.

"Chi-chan I'll be back to my normal self in a couple more days" Tabane says. But Chifuyu is thinking "She's never been normal".

Tabane gives me and Maya a smile that I've grown worried about that smile.

"Many years before the IS were official, I created some that could level a massive cities or Islands". When hearing this Chifuyu demands her.

"What did you do!". Chifuyu raises her voice.

"I've created SAIS" Tabane stats and goes into detail "SAIS stand for Self Aware Infinite Stratos". As Tabane states she starts to explain.

These IS are Independent and don't need pilots. These IS accelerating and grow faster and adept faster than anything I created with no limits". Tabane looks and sees them paying attention so she continues. "Each are at a different level of danger that no one can stop". Tabane looks at Chifuyu with a nervous look.

"The SAIS have documents on Ichika". As Tabane says this Chifuyu looks at her with a death look.

"They see him as an anomaly and practically worthy as and a partner". Decides to go into detail. "Bahamut is within the top 5 strongest out of the 12 of the SAIS she also goes by Yggdrasil". Once that news sets in. Chifuyu lifts Tabane by her shirt and ask.

"What does this have to do with Ichika!". She demands in a fiery anger. As she ask Maya steps back.

"Bahamut thinks Ichika was meant to be her partner to help her transcend" Chifuyu lets go of Tabane and pretty much figures it out "So your telling me these SAIS wants something of Ichika and that he's in some way has a connection with them". As she finishes.

"Pretty much but Bahamut won't take no for an answer so I can hope Ichika can avoid getting caught...Oh and I found Ichika". Once she finishes "WHAT!". Chifuyu shouts.

"Where is he? Is he hurt lost or?" Chifuyu gets cut off by Tabane "He's doing more than fine with a body that he's built up and that hot look he has going for him". She licks her lips only to see Chifuyu cracking her knuckles.

Maya decides to ask something important "What are the name of these remaining SAIS?". Tabane hands two tablets to them with a list.

As they look at the names. Chifuyu ask"Where is Ichika?". She glares at Tabane.

"He's currently in Italy".

* * *

**My life has been very tedious so I haven't had time to write. I'll try to do better. I've become an uncle so yeah. I wanna try something**


	4. Chapter 4

**And Now I finally finished this fourth chapter. I'm lazy cause I've looking for a new job and other things happen. I like the idea of the clan being on some league shadows and Outer Heaven type group that is hidden beyond any intell. Well they don't exist to the world only Phantom Task.**

* * *

Ichika's POV

It's been four months since I left the Academy and I don't regret it. Well besides that I'm being contacted by Tabane. The screen turns on.

[Ichika hey I heard you left the Academy so, how are you?]

"I'm doing well. I'm guessing your calling to tell me about the SAIS which means Self Aware Infinite Stratus". Ichika stats this with a calm expression.

He looks at Tabane who seems shock for someone like Ichika who is always left in the dark to know about this." Yeah Uh I kind of showed some documents of you to these SAIS and one of them thinks your meant to be her partner". Tabane explains with her innocent "Slightly crazy but hot" smile.

"I figured you would do something like this Tabane so don't worry about it, we will figure something out on how to handle this". Ichika tells her with his charming smile. And decides to continue "Just gets some rest I'll talk to you later and tell Chifuyu and the girls this later in til we have more detail in four more months talk to you later". Once Tabane and I deactivate the camera phone.

"You can come out SAIS'". I announce to my guest. I hear seductive voice with a dangerous vive to it but it's strange astral in a way.

The Self Aware Infinite Stratos core appearance of a beautiful maiden entangled by countless writhing tree branches. Crimson eyes that possesses seductive charm. Long, faintly phosphorescent hair with a color of lapis lazuli. A skin whiter than pearl. And slender arms and legs as delicate as a doll's. A maiden with otherworldly beauty with two beautiful horns on each sides of her head. I already must be in my subconsciousness. I look around and we must be in her domain.

"What do you want?" I ask my question.

[Aura aura I simply wish to be with my destine partner so we can become one].

"Why would I want to deal with being bonded to you?" My voice turns cold.

[Simple unlike the lesser ones I was self sufficient and constantly evolving to a higher evolution but I'm at my limit. So you are the key to helping me grow as I'am the key to helping you grow]. As she explains this to Ichika she wraps her arms around Ichika and seductively continues.

[Inplant your essence into me as I mark you as my partner].As she continues Ichika's wine color eyes become burgundy and black. While a dark aura surrounds him.

**"You really think I'm that simple do?".** Ichika turns around and looks at the SAIS.

[Well I can take you by force if you like maybe if you let me pleasure you].She says desperately.

Not knowing Ichika knows it's fake but he's amused by her acting. **"So what is your name then?".**Once Ichika ask he calms down. The SAIS responds [Bahamut is my name while my core code name is Yggdrasil].

"Hmm well I guess we can develop a relationship. But how can you benefit me?". Ichika ask and continues "I don't want always rely on an SAIS' for every little thing". He tells her.

[I can remove those seals of you and help you expand your intellect and your physical skills along with your archery and gun skills] Bahamut continues [Not just that but anything you want I have knowledge on everything and can search for more if you accept my offer, but this is a partnership]Bahamut clears up.

Ichika looks at her and a amusing smile appears on his face. "Well this seem interesting, but what can I offer you in return?". Ichika looks back at her.

[You offer me your partnership and a key to my evolution]. Bahamut tells him and presses herself on Ichika.

"Well I'll accept this offer but at my current level I'm not strong enough yet". Ichika accepts but has plans of his own to make sure he's not being used. Ichika knows power comes with a sacrifice.

[That won't be a problem as I will help you gain 20% of your inherent power from your clan as most of my other siblings are already partnered up with your other sisters and clan members]. That gets Ichika's amusement.

"Well that's interesting". Ichika looks at her for a moment and looks at her horns "So your named after a dragon and why chose me then?". Waiting for his answer.

[In your clan you were title as the sleeping dragon and that was not just cause of your power but your strategic mind and tactical since of always being ahead of everyone of your enemies]. Giving him his answer Ichika smiles and offers his hand to shake.

[The contract is offered like this] And with that the Bahamut his kisses Ichika while putting her tongue in his mouth Ichika responds back and after that he wakes up with a necklace around his neck.

The necklace is the shape of a Celtic Dragon Pendant Necklace Knot Wolf Necklace.

"Well I'll start training tomorrow".

**Current Times**

"Huh It seems Tabane has told them about you and her sisters but left out names of you and the other SAIS". Ichika states.

[Yes it's been eight months since you left and I must say your body has improved greatly that you can now use an efficient portion of my power]. His partner states.

"Yes as true as that maybe I'm still gonna have to improve as I still haven't grasp enough of my power only 25 percent of my own while being able to use fifthteen percent of your own". Ichika explains and observes from a distance.

"Even if I fought the pilots of the academy like my old harem, I know for a fact the Sarashiki sisters are most likely the strongest ones not counting Chifuyu". As he looks at each of the pilots statistics.

"Kanzashi a brilliant strategist and has precision base fight and timing Tatenashi is the same but has both skill power and experience so she is dangerous as well even by herself". Ichika analysis the info he has.

[Chifuyu has sealed off her power so at best if you play of her emotion you could pull a win] Trying to see Ichika's approach to things.

"That's dangerous given Chifuyu emotions aren't stable so it's not worth the risk". But being serious I could probably defeat all of the pilots if a approach the situations under my control". Knowing this Ichika hears two different footsteps approach him.

And sees two people he saved from his families abandon project known as the curse children project. The girls appearance is that of two beautiful ten-year old girls one with several prominent features, the most noticeable being her long crimson hair. She keeps it in two knee-length ponytails, emphasizing her small body and leaving the back of her neck slightly bare. She has two large, black tags tying her hair with what appear to be bunny designs printed on them. Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones. Her eyes are rather soft, but do have a slight edge to them. They have large red irises and very small, black pupils. Enju has a rather small mouth and nose.

While the other is a ten year old who first appeared in a set of pink pajamas. She has short platinum blonde hair. However, her main attire consists of a long green and black dress, which she wears during her normal days. She also carries an earpiece in order to listen to her orders. Her name is Tina Sprout [The name Ichika gave her].

Her clothes consist of a small orange hooded-sweater with orange and red square designs on the inside. The front bottom ends are folded upwards and held by buttons. The sweater has a short zipper with an oversized tag. Underneath the sweater, she wears a long, white dress (partially resembling a camisole). She wears a thigh-length skirt held up by a large, thick belt. She wears knee high boots with extremely thick, heavy, black soles which she utilizes to crush her enemies. The uppers of the boots are black and dark purple in the manga. In the anime, however, they are black with red accents and use zippers instead of laces and straps. On top of that, the soles in the anime are slightly smaller. The toes of her boots appear to be white rubber.

"Enju, Tina you two seem to have gotten me some crepes as well thank". As Ichika identifies the girls as Enju and Tina. Their full name being Enju Aihara and Tina Sprout who are superhuman designed by the Orimura to be killing machines. The project was called the curse child project but was abandoned after not seeing a use for it. Once Ichika found them in stasis decide to look after them as well so he has someone to care for and can still feel normal.

"Nii-sama Enju bought to many crepes" Tina tells me this.

"Ichika I bought use some crepes". She says then shows him a whole basket of them. When Ichika sees this his smiles strains. "Um how many did you buy?". He ask with some worry.

"I bought thirty each five in different flavors". Enju smiles excitingly. Ichika walks over to her and grab her facial cheeks and pulls on them "I've swweeyyyyy swwweeeyyyy". After he stops he decide to ask her. "Are you gonna share those?". WIth a fake serious look.

"Yes only if you become my husband". Ichika looks at her and one thought comes to his mind. My looks and personality shouldn't do this to Enju or Tina are classified as lolis.

"She means our husband Nii-sama".Tina clears up to me and I feel like crying.

"Ok then I'll eat three then save the rest for some other time".

""YAY!""Enju and Tina celebrate and enjoy the crepes they baughten with the allowance I gave them.

**Two Days Later**

Well Tabane told them I was in Europe or whatever but it doesn't matter. I'm curious of how this all will turn out.

"I should make a meeting with my mother through video". I say to Bahamut. Who has her holographic appearance and agrees with me.

[Well if you wish then I will do so my master.] Bahamut paues and then continues.

[I didn't know you were a lolicon.] She says with amusement.

I'm not a lolicon. I thought my charms didn't effect lolis or anyone younger. I mean Yamada-sensei would fit the idea wife but come on.

"Huh whatever I'm guessing Tatenashi will find me soon"

Orimura Clan Headquarters

Madoka approaches her mother and kneels. "Hello mother I have return to inform of My beloved brothers progress". Madoka says to her mother.

"Madoka stand my child you've proven yourself as one of us, so no longer do you have to kneel". The leader of the Orimura clan stats.

The leader of the Orimura clan appearance of a goddess. She has dark burgundy colored eyes, a little but healthy pale skin a very strong constitution due to being more like goddess then a mortal. Long black hair that goes to her caves and a portion of hair covering her right eye [Think Madara's mom from FireEagleSpirit but minus the necklace].A woman who is both lady like when need be noble and educated beyond any existing being. In addition to all that she i also being twisted, deceitful, cunning, sinister and cold. She wears traditional japanese black kimono with a crimson japanese haori.

Her presence is so sophicating that most can bare stand in her with either dying or losing consciousness. Her name Izanami Orimura mother of Akame Orimura, Amaterasu Orimura,Chifuyu Orimura, Ichika Orimura and the youngest being Madoka Orimura. She has three sister and one brother. Her sisters consist of Ishtar Orimura, Mayumi Orimura, Shizuku Orimura, Maya Orimura and finally the brother only Tsukuyomi Orimura.

As Madoka approaches her mother she lays her head on her mothers lap while having her hair gently touched by her mother.

"You can now ask me for something", She tells her youngest.

"I wish to be Ichika-nii-samas bride". Madoka ask with immense obsessiveness.

"Very well your name will be added". She makes a confirmation.

"So my otuoto finally decide to leave and it's now been eight months"A new voice says happens to be Amaterasu or Ama for short. As she approach her mother and the youngest she kneels to her mother as well.

"Yes it seems my beloved son has finally grown tired of living in as if he was a filthy low born human". Izanami stats with a calm smile that hides something dangerous.

Madoka stands by her mother and ask "When will nii-sama return to our side kaa-sama?". As she finishes her question Izanami smiles and and stands up and she walks with both Madoka and Ama walking besides her.

"Soon but if we play are cards right, Ichika will desire the truth and like us hates being left in the dark". Izanami explains. Knowing both her daughters are becoming inpateint along with their cousins.

"You two no longer need my permission to visit Ichika given he has change and is more willing to speak to any of us and Madoka your SAIS is finally awaken now". After finishing that she leaves the throne room to head to the communication room.

"My mistress" As Izanami turns she sees Yoruka kneeling waiting ro explain herself.

"What is it that you want". Izanami's voice being cold and her seeing Yoruka shiver in enjoyment making Izanami proud to find the last surviving member of the Ashina clan descendant.

We are getting video call from an unknown individual". Yoruka tells her leader.

"Have the rest of the family gather?". With Yoruka nodding yes so Izanami heads there.

Communication Room

Seeing the her parents, siblings, daughters and nieces.

As the whole clan members all take their seats the video opens up everyone's surprise. The one person that they've want to see come backs is no other then Ichika Orimura.

The prince of the clan and their most promising member.

[Hello my family it's been years since I've seen you all] Ichika says through the video. With the family being completely shock.

"Ichika my beloved son how are and are safe?". Izanami says with some concern that is rare but with demanding answers.

[Yes kaa-sama I'm doing way better and regain the ability to use my powers, but my memory are a little foggy] He informs his mother and gets a good look at his whole family. And starts smiling at them and tells them something.

[We will be meeting very soon cause I plan to come over soon]. After Ichika says that.

"My master I hope give a pleasurable time soon when you visit". Yoruka says to her master and Ichika looks at her with a smile.

[Soon I can't wait to catch up with all of you soon I must get going soon] Before Ichika can finish the Orimura family see both the curse children they created Enju and Tina waving at his family.

With Izanami thinking along the lines of those children actually being successful and knowing this could increase their clans power even further and making their power even greater.

"My son are you in Kyoto" Izanami ask with a very hidden demand.

[Well ironically yes I am in Kyoto].

With Ichika saying this both Madoka and Ama run out the communication room to head to his location.

[Wow brocons hahahaha so am I the only male born besides tou-sama?] Ichika asked his family only to sees he thinks is girl and then it turns out be a boy about the age of fourteen who looks more like a girl with a delicate physique and frame that would is more lilith the Madoka.

His name happens to Ayu Orimura his appearance is short and has a slight tan skin and has black colored hair. His eyes are colored a light dark blue. And he currently wears a black robe with gray patterns on it and underneath it he wears more casual clothing high skintight stockings and shorts with black shoes and fingerless gloves arm warmers that goes past his elbows and a tight high up shirt that goes his bellybutton.

Ichika looks at the only male cousin of his who is a full on trap no matter how he looks at it. The only expression he can make is -_- for a few minutes -_-.

[So...he's known as the strongest clown amongst are clan right?]Ichika ask his family while starring at Ayu who stares back at him for a moment til he gets flustered and looks down.

With most of the members knowing Ichika unknowingly show more dominance over his only male cousin unknowing causing him to summit.

[I..It's a pleasure to meet cousin I'm Ayu Orimura] As he introduce himself to Ichika who looking calm is thinking.

Wtf he sounds more like a girl with that high pitch smooth voice which is disturbing. [It's a pleasure...well it's nice to speak to you cousin ]. After Ichika is done speaking Ayu face turns red with Ichika looking at Ayu's sister Ayako Orimura who seems more excited.

"Hey mine Ichi do you remember?". Ayako ask hoping does. When she looks at him through the screen.

Ichika responds with a smirk [Who are you again?]. With a hidden sarcastic voice and getting the reaction.

"Waa no Ichi's being mean". Ayako reacts as Ichika expected.

[I'm just joking I remember Ayako, there's no need to start crying]. With Ichika saying that he sees Ayako puffing up her cheeks cutely and breath out.

"I.I..I was just playing and you fell for it". She says that even though Ichika everyone else knows she was wasn't.

[So where is tou-sama I been wanting to speak with him?]. Ichika asked.

"Ichika my son he's busy with something.

**IS Academy 9pm**

Chifuyu is currently siting in her office look at her brother. In til she hears voice that hasn't heard in years.

"It's been a while my daughter". As the voice comes from someone siting across from. The appearance of a man doesn't year over thirty. His appearance is that of japanese descent. Black put in a ponytail with two bangs going each sides of his face with several strands of hair going over his dark purple mysterious eyes that show immense power. He has the appearance of a god and attractive man in a masculine way. He wears a expensive suit that is black and a overcoat and has a red scarf with it.

As Chifuyu comes face to face with the one person besides mother or aunts that she would prefer to avoid is none other then her father Tsukuyomi Orimura. Once Chifuyu sees her father she quickly pulls out a katana and tries to slice her father who pulls out and ink pen and blocks no effort.

"Are finishes Chi-chan cause I simply wish to speak to you as I have no interest in fighting you my child knor can you ever beat me". As he points out some facts Chifuyu glares at her father with hidden terror.

"What hell are you doing here". As she demands from her father who races one eyebrow up from his daughters reaction.

"Well that's quite vulgar language to use on your parent". He points out to his daughter and decides to get to the point. "I simply wish to talk to you". As his voice is calm and composed.

"Now Chifuyu how have you been?". Tsukuyomi ask his daughter who seems tense with him asking.

"I was doing fine in til you came here". She responds with noticeable frown. He looks at her with a calm look.

"Well I'm here to talk about Ichika given your being quite an angry duckling". He says with his usual calm voice. When I bring up Ichika's name she seem to calm down a little.

"Huh the clan know Ichika left and". "BAM". After I say that Chifuyu slams her fist on the desk points at me and says "Ichika left cause you guys couldn't leave us alone". After she says that I look at her.

"You do know your the one who took him away from our clan and took away his memories and left him in the dark". I bring up the facts to my daughter who can't look me in the face. I decide to ask her a simple question.

"Chifuyu why would do that to your brother". I ask her this and for several minutes her hair covers her eyes and then she looks up and tares me in my eyes.

"Cause to keep him from what he could've been some evil person". She stats this and I can tell she is trying to convince herself.

"Hmm you do realizes me and your brother are neutral/necessary evil". I point this out to her and decides to continue. "Ichika would've been like me anyways, you pretty much hindered him to almost being as pathetic as these humans". I point this out to her she needs to realizes these people only desire thing for their own selfishness.

"You took Ichika cause your selfish and wanted him for yourself". I point this out and clearly she knows I'm right and given who her mother is I can imagine her hidden agenda.

"You wanted Ichika to side with you so soon you could fight off our whole family but you forget he will never raise his weapon against his flesh and blood". I point this out with her looking at me in surprise. I decide to see if I can bring out her true self the Chifuyu the daughter I remember .

"Chifuyu my midnight princess it's time let go of these people and the things that hold you back". As I say this my voice thumps with power and I can sees her eyes change a little.

"It's time to come back to our side my daughter where you belong". As I say this to her a part of her is agreeing with me. I decide to continue "It's time to let go of it all and join your family let it al go my daughter". As I say this she stares into my eyes glow an unnatural purple.

"Come Chifuyu it's alright just listen and let go of the seals let go of those limits". I almost have her in til she wants to be stubborn and shakes her head.

"No! I won't go back to them, you tried to trick me". She's clearly being rebelless. She seems to such a hard headed girl.

"Chifuyu Ichika wants to be a family". I point this out to her and she has no counter to what I'm saying. I decide to continue. "Why can't you accept your families offer?". I decide to ask her.

"Things were never meant to turn out like this". She tells me this. So I decide to point out some facts to her.

"Sarashiki family our no different from us and they control Russia and everything else in that Country". I point this out to her surprising her about this fact and continue."The second oldest daughter Tatenashi was suppose bring Ichika to their side cause they always knew who he was". As I point this out to her, Chifuyu seems surprised by this.

"How do know this". She's now starting to doubt somethings that's a good start.

"Well Tatenashi was either meant marry him or seduce him into their family". I point that out but given I know who her mother is. I know Tatenashi would never give herself Ichika as was back then but now I know she would give herself to him given how strong he's become and given he's my son.

"Your trying to mess with aren't you?". She really is Izanami's daughter given how stubborn she really is well it doesn't matter. Well it's time for me to get going. Weather she believes me or not is up to her but we shall see.

"Well Chifuyu I'll leave you to your thoughts goodnight my daughter". After I say goodnight I give her a kiss on her forehead after that I'm out of her sight.

Chifuyu POV

Huh he's finally gone. I can't believe I'm shaking in terror knowing he could've kill me with just the touch of death. Given that was my father and that he wasn't here to fight.

"I can't believe I survive being in his presence". After saying that hug myself knowing dangeruss my father could be but given he would never harm any of our family. But it scares me that I willed myself from not losing conscious in front of him.

After that I continue to shake cause meeting my father is just scares me. I don't want remember when he got angry one time. I need to calm down and breath. I din't expect him to show up and talk to me. I actually thought he was gonna kill me.

After twenty minutes of breathing and calming down I make back to my room and finishes showering and getting dressed for bed. I take picture of Ichika and hold it to my covered breast and close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Back to Ichika's POV **

Well after speaking to my family they've explain something to me. Some of it was interesting while other things seems to be old traditions that most nobles would. They explain that our Clan has existed even before the Edo period and follow the tradition of keeping a clan pure with the family. THe Only acceptance is Yoruka who was accepted because of her talents and skill.

It's pretty disturbing that they follow the ideals of keeping our clan mostly pure but I'll try not to feel disturb. They answer my questions and pointed out that we our skilled Assassin's and clan that do thing independently. They gave history lesson on our clan and I'm starting to understand their ideas and I can't help but agree with them about everything.

I finally got to catch up with both Madoka and Ama. It was quite fun before they went back to the clan manor that is quite hidden from the world. After getting my answers I am quite happy that they were straight with me about everything.

Both Enju and TIna seem perfectly fine coming with me back to my family home.

**Orimura Location**

With all of the members feeling more lively and happy that we all got to talked to Ichika and Madoka and Ama feeling the happiest of them. I decide to say something to our family.

"It would seem we have nothing to worry about". As I can't wait to see my son and hold him things will be perfect. As I say this my father Genzou approaches me and brings up something important.

"Once Ichika is back I'll begin his training soon and he will regain a great deal of his power". As he finishes I decide to tell my father.

"Otou-sama you should wait in til we catch up with him first and then the next day you can train him". I tell him this and he can't hide his excitement. And smiles an decides to tell me.

"I'm not gonna cradle as he has that look that wants to regain what he lost". After Genzou finish telling his daughter this he leaves to get to his compound as things are starting look up for their clan.

A new voice enters which is Tsukuyomi's voice. "It would seem Chifuyu is being to stubborn for her own good". He points this out after entering the compound, As he says this some of the members don't seem surprised.

"But I've planted seeds of doubt in her mind knowing she will start to question the Sarashiki second elder daughter". Once finishes saying that I can sees my daughters along with my other son growl when I mentioned Sarashiki.

"Oh yes Sarashiki head is one hell of a woman".The moment I say that my wives are all pointing their weapons at me and I can't help but laugh at their reactions.

"Would stop mentioning that woman!"They all say at the same time while releasing the auras.

"Alright is everyone preparing to see our heirs return as before we will need to put him through the grinder". After mention what we need to do for Ichika. I have plans for my son as he needs to regain some of his ruthless nature and neutral evilness.

After I say this rest of our clan heads to bed with smiles on our faces. Knowing things are about to get interesting.

* * *

**Ok finally I've uploaded this and already started the new chapter Ichika will be visiting his clan and training with them. Ichika's mom only has a similar hairstyle to that deviantart picture of Madara's mom. She has an athletic build similar to her sisters. Now I'll be looking into certain weapons.**

**I've been wanting to do a Naruto fanfic but I'm a little busy so I'll try some other time.**

**Did Anyone see **

**Anthony Joshua Vs Andy Ruiz cause I did.**

**If any of you watch Boxing or UFC.**


End file.
